Mordekaiser/Příběh
Krátký příběh „Každý musí jednou zemřít... ale přesto tu stále jsem.“ Krvelačný přízrak Mordekaiser je jedním z nejděsivějších duchů a nenávistí nejvíce stravovaných tvorů, kteří bloudí po Stínových ostrovech. Jeho existence trvá již bezpočet staletí, před skutečnou smrtí jej totiž chrání nekromantská magie a síla jeho vlastní temné vůle. Ti, kdo se odváží postavit se Mordekaiserovi v boji, se vystavují nebezpečí hrozivé kletby: duše svých obětí totiž zotročuje a dělá z nich nástroje zkázy. Příběh Aktuální= Mordekaiser kdysi býval smrtelníkem, krvelačným králem, jenž vládl zemím východního Valoranu ještě dávno před vzestupem Demacie nebo Noxu. V těžké plátové zbroji se po hlavě vrhal do bitev a svým čarovným palcátem zvaným Úder noci bez milosti masakroval každého, kdo se mu postavil do cesty. Jelikož jej ostatní nenáviděli stejnou měrou, jako se jej báli, nakonec se všichni jeho nepřátelé spojili pod jednou zástavou, aby jeho temnou vládu ukončili. Po dlouhé a krvavé bitvě trvající celý den nakonec Mordekaiser skonal obklíčen protivníky na vrcholu kopce z mrtvol. Navzdory mnoha ranám od šípů, mečů a oštěpů se i těsně před smrtí smál a přísahal svým přemožitelům, že si pro ně přijde. Jeho tělo poté nepřátelé hodili během oslav vítězství na obrovskou pohřební hranici. Ačkoliv Mordekaiserovo brnění dokázaly plameny jen začernit, z jeho těla zbyly jen ohořelé kosti. Vatra nakonec plála několik dní, a když konečně uhasla a vítězové se rozešli, připlížila se na místo skupina čarodějů, kteří prosili popel a posbírali Mordekaiserovu zbroj a kosti. Potají vše odnesli a za bezměsíčné noci položili kostru na desku s vyrytými runami, aby nad ní vykonali děsivý nekromantský obřad. Jakmile jejich zlověstné zaříkávání dospělo vrcholu, zjevila se na desce temná postava. Stín zvolna povstal nad ležící kostru. Byl to přízrak stvořený z čiré temnoty, jen jeho oči planuly záští. Kusy zbroje zčernalé ohněm rázem zapadly na své místo kolem duchova těla, jako by je k sobě přitáhl obrovský magnet, a čarodějové padli na kolena před svým oživeným vládcem. Za své služby měli obdržet nesmírnou moc, nečekali ovšem, jakou podobu bude jejich odměna mít. Silou nově získaného nekromantského umění obdaroval Mordekaiser své čaroděje neživotem a uvěznil je tak mezi životem a smrtí. Stali se z nich děsiví lichové, oživlé mrtvoly přinucené kletbou, aby mu sloužily až do skonání věků. Během následujících deseti let Mordekaiser zahubil všechny, kdo se mu tenkrát postavili. Proklel je k věčné službě, vysál jejich duše a podrobil je své nesmrtelné vůli. Ujal se role železného smrťáka a jeho temná hrůzovláda trvala mnoho staletí. Během té doby byl hned několikrát zdánlivě poražen, avšak pokaždé se díky kouzlům svých nemrtvých služebníků vrátil zpět. Klíčem k Mordekaiserově nečistému znovuzrození byly jeho kosti, a jak staletí ubíhala, stával se víc a víc posedlý jejich zabezpečením. V srdci své říše vybudoval monolitickou pevnost, pro níž se vžilo označení Nesmrtelná bašta. V základech této obří tvrze pak ukryl své ostatky. Kmeny a válečné tlupy ze širokého okolí se však spojily a Nesmrtelnou baštu oblehly. Během tohoto obléhání do pevnosti pronikl jakýsi neznámý zloděj, překonal magické ochrany a ukradl Mordekaiserovu lebku. Bez kompletní kostry už nebyl oživovací obřad možný, ovšem zotročení lichové se tak báli hněvu svého pána, že před ním loupež zatajili. Na hradbách Nesmrtelné bašty skolil Mordekaiser bezpočet nepřátel, ani tím však nedokázal odvrátit porážku. Jeho pevnost padla a on sám nakonec podlehl početní převaze. Palcát mu vyrvali z rukou a spoutali jej pevnými řetězy. Jeho smích burácel temnotou – neměl důvod se domnívat, že tentokrát se již nevrátí jako tolikrát předtím. Řetězy, jimiž byl spoután, připevnili jeho věznitelé k obřím baziliškům. Stačil pak jen jediný ostře vydaný rozkaz a tito šupinami pokrytí tvorové jej rozervali na kusy. Mordekaiserovu lebku odvezli přes moře až na Požehnané ostrovy, do země zahalené mlhou a opředené mnohými legendami. Zdejší mudrci znali Mordekaisera i jeho slabinu. Ukradli jeho lebku, aby svět zbavili jeho nečisté přítomnosti, a umístili ji hluboko pod zem do tajné skrýše za mnoho zámků a magických pečetí. Mordekaiserovi služebníci se rozprchli do všech koutů světa a po ukradené lebce pátrali, ovšem bez úspěchu. Zdálo se, že s Mordekaiserovou vládou je tentokrát opravdu konec. Roky se slévaly v desetiletí a desetiletí ve staletí, až jednou Požehnané ostrovy postihla pohroma. Král, jehož mysl podlehla zármutku a šílenství, seslal děsivé kouzlo, jež celé souostroví uvrhlo do temnoty a změnilo jej na pokřivenou říši nemrtvých – Stínové ostrovy. Během obrovského magického výboje země nad skrýší s Mordekaiserovou lebkou pukla. Mordekaiserovi lichové se na čerstvě stvořené Stínové ostrovy sletěli jako můry k plameni. Přinesli s sebou i zbývající kosti svého mistra, a jakmile z trosek vyhrabali i jeho lebku, mohli jej opět přivolat zpět na tento svět. Mordekaiser si poté vybudoval na Stínových ostrovech vlastní říši a zotročil si postupně se rozrůstající armádu mrtvých. On sám na tyto nově stvořené nesmrtelné přízraky shlížel s opovržením, jelikož zatímco on si tento úděl zvolil dobrovolně, všichni ostatní byli jen ztracené duše. Pochopil ovšem, že je může využít – budou jeho pěšáky v nadcházejících bitvách. Na rozdíl od slabších duchů není Mordekaiser přímo svázán s černou mlhou (na to je příliš silný), dokáže z ní však čerpat ohromnou moc. Stínové ostrovy tak pro něj jsou přinejmenším dočasně ideálním místem k nashromáždění sil. A zatímco upevňuje svou moc a posedle zvyšuje zabezpečení svých kostí, zaměřuje svůj pohled přes oceán k Valoranu. Bedlivě sleduje říše a civilizace, jež vznikly během jeho nepřítomnosti. Svou pozornost soustředí především na Nesmrtelnou baštu, jelikož tato mocná pevnost je nyní hlavním městem nové říše zvané Noxus. Nový věk temnoty se již blíží. |-| Stíny zatracení= Černá mlha se svíjela a kroutila jako živý tvor a zvolna obkličovala osamocený hrádek z šedého kamene. Temnotou v mlze kráčela mohutná postava v plátové zbroji. Těžký kyrys se leskl jako naolejovaný a v hledí ostnaté přilby krutě planulo čarovné světlo. Jak se obrněný přízrak blížil k hradní bráně, tráva mu pod nohama vadla. Viděl na hradbách pohyb. Věděli, že si pro ně jde smrt. Vítr k němu přinášel jeho vlastní jméno pronášené vyděšeným šeptem: Mordekaiser. Nocí zasvištěly šípy. Několik jich Mordekaisera zasáhlo a odrazilo se od jeho zbroje. Jeden zaletěl do mezery mezi přilbou a nákrčníkem, jeho rázný krok však ani nezakolísal. Cestu mu blokovala těžká kovaná mříž. Přízrak pozvedl ruku v obří pěstnici a pomalu s ní ve vzduchu zakroutil. Mučené ohýbané železo neochotně zakvílelo, nemohlo však takové síle vzdorovat a nakonec odletělo stranou. Cesta k těžké dubové bráně byla volná. Doběla rozpálené ochranné runy na dřevě se probudily a přinutily Mordekaisera o půl kroku ustoupit. Černá mlha kolem něj se rozvířila a obránci v ní nyní dokázali rozeznat i další tvary – temné duchy plné nenávisti, kteří lačnili po duších smrtelníků. Mordekaiser postoupil vpřed a pozvedl svůj ostnatý palcát Úder noci – děsivou zbraň, která již ukončila tisíce životů. S mocným máchnutím udeřil do dubové brány. Runy explodovaly, s Mordekaiserovou temnou magií se ta směšná ochranná kouzla nepřátel nemohla měřit. Brána vyrvaná ze závěsů odletěla dovnitř. Černá mlha pronikla za ní a v jejím objetí kráčel Mordekaiser. Vojáci i členové domobrany na něj již čekali na vnitřním nádvoří. Samí slaboši. Zvolna je přejížděl pohledem a hledal protivníka, jenž by byl hoden jeho pozornosti. Jeho nesmrtelný zrak padl na rytíře ve stříbrné zbroji, který předstoupil s taseným mečem. „Zmiz, duchu, nebo tě zaženu sám,“ řekl rytíř. „Tato tvrz a všichni lidé v ní jsou pod mojí ochranou.“ Po této výzvě se v černé mlze za svým vládcem zhmotnil zástup přízraků a průsvitných válečníků. „Jeho duše patří mně,“ okřikl Mordekaiser hladové duchy hlubokým ponurým hlasem, v jehož ozvěně jako by promlouvala sama smrt. Mordekaiser ukázal prstem a směrem k rytíři vytryskl proud zhoubné energie neživota. Rytířova zbroj na okamžik jasně vzplála a pak opět pohasla, aniž by jemu samotnému Mordekaiserovy nekromantské čáry jakkoliv ublížily. „Demacijská ocel,“ odfrkl si pohrdavě Mordekaiser. „Ta tě nezachrání.“ Pokročil vpřed a máchl shora palcátem, aby rytíři rozdrtil lebku. Ten obouručně paríroval, ovšem síla úderu byla tak obrovská, že jej srazila na kolena. Mordekaiser se nad ním tyčil jako ztělesnění zkázy. Rytíř se odkulil a vyhnul se tak máchnutí Úderu noci, jehož smrtící oblouk jej neškodně minul. Vyskočil, udělal úkrok stranou a plnou silou zarazil meč Mordekaiserovi do boku chráněného jen kroužkovou košilí a plátky kovu. Pro běžného člověka by byla tato rána smrtelná, ale Mordekaiser si jí nevšímal. Z rozmachu udeřil rytíře z boku do hlavy a srazil jej na zem. Železný smrťák se již hodlal boj ukončit, ovšem rytíř jeho ráně bleskurychle uhnul, zarazil hrot svého meče Mordekaiserovi do hrudi a plnou vahou se do něj opřel. Za skučení železa projela čepel hrudním plátem těsně nad srdcem. Rytíř necítil žádný odpor, jako by byla zbroj zcela prázdná. Mordekaiser jej jednou obří rukou uchopil za hrdlo a pozvedl ho do výše. „Myslel sis, že ty smrtelníky ochráníš,“ zasyčel mu Železný smrťák do tváře. „Ale budeš to ty, kdo je zabije.“ Mordekaiserovy prsty sevřely rytířovo hrdlo ještě pevněji. Smrtelník jen bezmocně kopal nohama ve vzduchu. Mordekaiser svýma planoucíma očima bedlivě sledoval, jak z rytíře vyprchává život. Nakonec hodil mrtvé tělo na zem. Pak mohutný obrněný přízrak k rytíři poklekl a položil mu ruku na hruď. A když vstal, zjevil se vedle něj i stín mrtvého válečníka. Rytířův duch se rozhlédl kolem sebe s hrůzou v nehmotných očích. „Do toho,“ přikázal mu Mordekaiser s vědomím, že mu stín nedokáže vzdorovat. „Všechny je pobij.“ |-| Třetí= Mordekaiser je bytost z čisté, živoucí bolesti plnící tajemný, děsivý úkol. Říka se, že byl první nemrtví, existující ještě předtím, než se ze Stínových Ostrovů stala tichá hrozba. Jeho pravé jméno a minulost jsou ztraceny v dějinách, Mordekaiser je obávaný pro své kruté zacházení s bolestí - ať už s jeho vlastní nebo s bolestí ostatních. Bolest ho posiluje a udržuje, sloužící mu jako poslední spojení se životem i jako jeho nejsilnější zbraň. Ve svém záhadném pátrání dokázal, že nikdo není v bezpečí, protože i ty nejodvážnější duše se vzdaly svých tajemství v jeho sevření. Jedna dívka viděla a přežila setkání s paladinem bolesti. Jednou pozdě v noci byla mladá kouzelnická učednice probuzena zmučeným křikem svého mistra. Překonávájíc svůj strach se rozeběhla do knihovny, kde našla pouze rozbouranou zříceninu. Tam spatřila mohutnou postavu oblečenou v brnění, které vypadalo, jako by bylo spojené s jeho tělem. Bylo jasné, že děsivý vetřelec něco hledá, a že nebyl spokojený s výsledkem. Ve středu kdysi majestátní komnaty, svíral obrněný dáběl jejího zlomeného učitele. Zaslechla poslední slova jejího mistra - že raději umře, než aby mu řekl své tajemství. Mordekaiser se zasmál a řekl, že ani smrt ho nezachrání, a potom s ostrým praskutím zlomil mistrův vaz. O okamžik později uviděla zděšená dívka, jak se mistrův duch vyrval z jěho těla. Jako kdyby pod nějakým temným nátlakem, prozradil stín všechno svému mučiteli a katovi. Dívka uprchla, žijící, aby mohla říci svůj příběh - pokud by si pro vás Mordekaiser přijde, tak vás ani samotná smrt neudrží z dosahu jeho železného sevření. |-| Druhý= Během posledního zimního slunovratu se ze zapomenutých průchodů Noxusu vynořila bytost jako žádná jiná. Vysoký dva a půl metru a skrytý v ostré obrněné schránce, začal být znám pouze jako Mordekaiser. Povaha toho, co se ukrývá pod jeho kovovým krunýřem je oblíbeným předmětem spekulací. Mnoho tvrdí, že je smrtelník, jehož srdce ztvrdlo v železo. Jiní trvají na tom, že je temným druhem nemrtvých. Ale jsou zde tací, kteří šeptají varování, že je předzvěstí něčeho strašného a bezprecedentního co teprve přijde. Navzdory veřejným dohadům a zvědavosti, nikdo nezjistil co se ukrývá pod jeho legovaným zevnějškem. Co je známo je toto: Mordekaiser dorazil jednoho dne bez ohlášení do institutu a zatímco všem v doslechu lezl mráz po zádech, požádal o přijetí do League of Legends. Při spatření jeho strach nahánějící vizáže, si většina udržuje odstup, naštěstí netuší, že jeho dotek nosí zlověstnou pohromu. Ti, jež se dostanou do jeho dosahu padnou jako oběti nevyléčitelných nemocí. Ve skutečnosti se zdá Mordekaiser mysticky spojen s nemocemi, jako by živily a tvořily část jeho mrazivé podstaty. Nyní bloumá slumy Noxusu, přitahován morem a nemocnými. Nicméně je zde něco v jeho chytré taktice, něco v jeho vznešeném postoji a něco v tónu jeho nadpozemských příkazech, co vede mnohé k víře, že Mordekaiser je více než jen voják. Někteří vidí charakteristické vlastnosti generála. Zatímco se mnozí naučili přijmout důkazy ohledně této znepokojující možnosti, přetrvává otázka, která je drží na pozoru v čarodějné hodině: Pokud je Mordekaiser generál, tak jaké děsivé legie čekají na jeho příkaz? |-| První= Ze Stínových ostrovů pochází šampion jako žádný jiný. Dva a půl metru vysoký, skrytý v ocelovém krunýři ostrém jako břitva. To je bytost známá pod jménem Mordekaiser. Někteří tvrdí, že je muž, přestože nikdy nikdo neviděl, co se skrývá za pláty, které jej obklopují. Najdou se i tací, kteří prohlašují, že není živoucí bytost, ale spíše mimořádně temný nemrtvý. Říká se, že nemrtví napadli lesy jeho vzdálené domoviny, ale takové povídačky jsou jistě jen blouznění paranoidních nebo šepot šílených. Víme jen toto: Mordekaiser jednoho dne přišel do Institutu, neohlášen, a skřípavým hrobovým hlasem se dožadoval vstupu do Ligy Legend. Jakoby děsivý vzhled nebyl dost zneklidňující, pouhým dotekem rozpoutá děsivou nákazu. Nešťastníci, kteří se ocitli v jeho sevření, se stali obětí nevyléčitelných neduhů. Mordekaiser se zdá mysticky spojen s nemocí. Jako by nemoc jeho mrazivou esenci tvořila a neustále živila. Nicméně je něco zvláštního v jeho vychytralých taktikách, v jeho vznešeném postoji a na tónu jeho nezemských příkazů. Lidé nevěří, že by Mordekaiser byl jen obyčený voják. Někteří jsou přesvědčeni, že tohle jsou znaky generála. Mnozí se již smířili s touto možností, přesto ve vzduchu stále visí otázka, která jim nedá spát – pokud je Mordekaiser generál, co za armádu nočních můr očekává jeho příkazy? de:Mordekaiser/Background en:Mordekaiser/Background fr:Mordekaiser/Historique pl:Mordekaiser/historia ru:Мордекайзер/Background sk:Mordekaiser/Background Kategorie:Příběh